The Myth
by XxPersephone
Summary: a adventure that has direct relation with a ancient fable… Will Nami be able to change her destiny? Last Chapter is UP
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The myth

For me was a special, unique day. My family had her special birthday-it was the day that three of us –Bellemere, Nojiko and I- became a family. Since that day, every year three of us had a little party. When Bellemere murdered by Arlong, every B-day Nojiko and I, used to have a picnic, and at the end of the day, we brought flowers to Bellemere. However, this time I couldn't do the things I used to do for the last years. A side of me was happy about that, because the previous 8 years reminded me only pain and fear, because I was slave to Arlong but since Luffy fought him, my island was free-including me of course-,and then I could join Luffy's crew as his navigator. From the other side I wanted so much to hear again the laugh of Bellemere, see again lovely face. I couldn't help myself to stop think about those happy days, which passed so quickly, and now they left behind only the sense of absent. I missed to Nojiko too...

"Nami-swaaan, is time for breakfast will you come please, I made especially for you and Robin an exotic drink with some tropical fruits which had left from the previous island", said out loud our cook.

"I am coming", I tried to make my voice as happier as I could or at least heard as if I was in a good mood.

I put down the photograph of our family, and went to the dining room. Everyone waited for me to come so could finally begin the breakfast. Everyone except Luffy, who tried not to eat anything but when no one looked he ate a whole sandwich with one bite. I smiled; he was still my lovely stupid captain. I sat between Robin and Chopper. I drank from the new drink, which Sanji offered me, was delicious!

"Arigato Sanji-kun"

"Anything you want Nami-swaaan!" Sanji said and then his eyes turned into hearts-shape.

While I was eating, suddenly I felt strange, I wanted to vomited and a horrible headache made me felt dizzy.

"Navigator-san are you feeling good?"Robin asked me worried since she saw me so week.

"I am fine…" and then I didn't remember anything.

…

I woke up, I looked around, and wondering where I was…Oh I was at girl's bedroom.

"Don't do something like that again!" Luffy said in a low-hard voice.

"I'm so sorry Luffy, everything happened so suddenly, I didn't except that."

"You don't have to apologize about anything, it wasn't your fault, I just…worried!" said while his big childish eyes was looking straight in the depth of my eyes.

Then I couldn't say one single word. It felt like someone had just scared me and because of that, I had stayed almost like a statue, the only difference was that I was hardly breathing.

"Nami what is it?"Luffy said aloud.

"Nothing, I just…forget it I'm fine…."I said while I was waiting for someone to come inside asking, what was going on.

We stayed in silence for a couple of minutes.

"How many hours I was sleeping?"I asked him.

"You woke up, you said "guys I'm fine", you were awake till we brought you at your bedroom, and then you were sleeping about 1hour." He said and he offered me a big smile.

"Can I walk outside?"

"Don't ask me, if you think that you are going to make it till outside, ok" he smiled again.

"I think I will try", I thought. Luffy helped me. I stayed still for a couple of minutes until I was sure that I was fine.

"I am perfect," I said while I was trying to smile, a bit.

"You don't seem perfect though, you seem sad; I have noticed it from morning, when you came for breakfast"

Sometimes he could see so many things, and that fact brought me many times in a difficult position.

"Just your imagination Luffy" and then I half smiled.

"You are right I guess" and he smiled widely.

I raised myself from the bed, without particular difficulty, and walked outside in the deck. The marine air blew my hair, with an abrupt movement behind. I went down the stairs, which led to the down deck.

"How are you feeling Navigator-san?" Robin asked me with a kind smile in her face.

"Good, while I was sleeping did you notice any change of the weather?"

"Nothing Nami-swaaan…! ~~ I am so happy that I hear again your sweet voice ~~, Sanji answered immediately.

I smiled satisfied. I walked straight on and sat in my beloved chair enjoying the sun and thinking how much cheerful she would be, seeing me having around such great nakama who love me and protect me every time I get myself into some trouble. "Bellemere-san, do you have any idea how much I have missed you? Do you?" I thought. Thinking all those moments that we had passed together, the humidity in my eyes poured as impetuous river, in my face. "What the hell is wrong with me anyways, I shouldn't cry like a weak woman just in thought of past, I should go on, that is exactly what Bellemere-san would wanted for me to do, but damn is so difficult…" I said to myself.

"Hey Nami, what's wrong?" Ussop looked at me with an anxious face.

"No-nothing Ussop, really, I-I just…I was thinking about what could have happened, as long as I was sleeping."

"Oi Nami relax, it's not the first time where the boat remained without your guidance."

"I guess you have a point" I tried to smile. While Ussop was speaking, Zoro looked at me with nailed the suspicion in his look. He did not believe me, as neither Robin, nor Franky, who had just come in the lowest deck.

I tried to ignore as best as I could their suspicious expressions in their faces. I started to read a book, which was from Bellemere-san. The story was based on a myth,- and the purpose of the myth was to explain the seasons in ancient times- which was about a girl who was very beautiful and was daughter of Goddess-Demeter. One day the lord of underworld decided that he wanted her to be his wife. He took her to the underworld. However, she was so sad, and because of that, she didn't want to eat. Her mother talk to Zeus and said that she wants her daughter back. When the girl heard about the news decided to eat, but Hades-king of underworld-tricked her to eat pomegranate seeds, which forced her to return to the underworld for the summer. Her best friend fought with many dangerous creatures in order to take her back. When he finally went at the place which she was, and told her to follow him and escape, she answered that she didn't want to leave. That broke the heart of the young man, and he stayed always there in the dark waited for her to follow him. Since Hades learned about him, he captured the young man in the dark. While those things were happening, Zeus agreed with Demeter and took her daughter back, but it was too late. The Demeter in order to see her daughter again made an agreement with Hades, so both will have her. When Demeter and her daughter were united, the Earth flourished with vegetation and color, but for some months each year, when Persephone returned to the underworld, the earth once again became a barren realm. When she wasn't under the control of those magical-seeds, and she understood what she said to her truly love, she cried because she lost the man who truly loved. Demeter didn't like to see her daughter like that, so she stole the dead body of the man, and make him a tangerine-plant, so she can have and take care of him all the months she was with her mother. "Well I don't think that I wouldn't have followed Luffy even if I was mesmerized." I thought. "What? What bullshits I am thinking? Well I have to admit it, he is cute"

Exactly that moment that I made that thought, a dish with ice cream landed above in my legs, soiling my book.

"I am sooo sorry Nami, it was an accident" Luffy spoke with a sad expression on his face.

I stood up, turned slowly to look at him, with a furious expression in my face.

"You…BAKA, MORON..! WHO COULD BE SOOO DAMN STUPID?" I struck him with all my force in his face, and he struck with a deafening sound in the wall.

"Do you have any idea how precious this book is for me…DO YOU?" I screamed the last two words.

"I am sooow sworroyyy…! (I am so sorry)", Luffy tried to said.

Again I sat in my chair, still angry - with Luffy but also with myself- "How could ever think about this moron otherwise?" "I am so silly sometimes," I said in a low voice. That stupid he almost destroyed my book-ok I was excessive- but he could if he had tried a little bit more. "Well I should had got used his silly behavior until now" I thought and then smiled.

"Nami…you are still mad with me?" Luffy asked with his face looked like a sad puppy.

"Since you didn't destroy it we are fine but pleas…"

"YOSHA" he said aloud with a huge smile on his childish face.

After that small episode, each one continued dealing with their works. Ussop studied certain details relatively with the manufacture of his new invention; Luffy and Chopper were looking at Franky, who made a trick with cards, Zoro-as usual-was sleeping, Robin was reading a book, and Sanji was cooking in the kitchen. I was boring, and I did not have the suitable disposal in order to I make map that I wanted, so I thought of trying to paint my nakama. I thought of making first the sketches from the motionless persons this moment, Zoro and Robin. It took some time but finally I had finished their sketches successfully. Afterwards, I accomplished to paint Ussop, Franky and Chopper but it was a bit difficult because they did not remain motionless. Afterwards I went to the cooker and finished the sketch of Sanji. Finally, the one sketch, which was not made, as it was expected, was of our captain, because he couldn't have stayed still for one moment.

When Sanji opened the door, a special, sweet smell emanated from the cooker and made me understood that I was hungry, very hungry.

"Nami-swaaan, Robin-chwaaan, the dinner is ready…! Oi you dumbass come inside to eat!" Sanji called everyone for dinner with his unique way.

"Foooood! Sanji I want meat!" Luffy said as always.

"Come inside to eat moron" Sanji answered.

Then dinner was as usual, mouth-watering! Very delicious!

"Oi guys I am bit sleeping, why?" Luffy wondered.

"Because all night long you tried to steal food from the fridge, that's why" Sanji said angry.

"That's not true!" Luffy obviously lied.

"I saw you!" Sanji and Ussop said together.

"Captain-san I believe that you revealed" Robin said with a kind smile on her face.

"Damn!"Luffy simple said.

"Ok everyone get your ass out of here, except ~~NAMI-SWANN and ROBIN-CHWANN~~, you can stay here!" Sanji sang.

"No I prefer go outside, it has lovely day outside" I lied; cuz it didn't really mattered to me where I was that moment, everywhere was the same.

"Me too- thanks for the amazing dinner cook-san," Robin answered.

One by one came out from the room, and went outside. Each one continued their works and I found the more suitable occasion in order to make Luffy's sketch. He was so sweet when he was sleeping.

The night came, and everyone went back to their beds. I waited until everyone was gone. When I was sure that all my friends were sleeping, I went to my tangerines-plants. I smiled sad. I put down the book, which she gave to me -the only thing that I have from my biological parents- and I sat down. "Bellemere-san I missed you so much, if only I could see your face, hear your voice, for one last time" I took some deep breaths. "Mum why YOU LEFT ME?" I screamed.

In the sky were presented lightings, thunders were heard in the all ocean, the waves impetuous struck from all sides the ship. My cries tried to surpass the noise, which was made by the thunders. It has been a long time since I felt this sense of loneliness and lack. I knew that I had friends but I felt a void, I wanted to feel that I had my own person, who would attend and offer me love as generously as Bellemere-san did. The rain started. I couldn't see beyond from my nose. The only strength I had was disappeared from all of my body and I fell with a thump in the floor. I still don't know how many moments, or hours I was like that. Suddenly someone raised me above from the floor.

"Who is..?"

I raised my head and I saw the cloudy face of Luffy.

"What are you doing?" I told him.

"I take you to your room"

"NoOo please, I wanna stay here a little bit more, I need it, please…" I cried.

He didn't say a thing he just sat in the floor with me remained in his hands. I leaned above in his hard breast, which transmitted me the warmth of his body. I knew, I had a person who loved, and took care of me… I wasn't alone anymore, cuz I had him in my life.

"_And the young boy fought with all these monsters in order to save the woman who loved…and then he saw her. He came closer to her…He talked to her, but she didn't answer. Did she forget all these times that they laughed together, all this times that she cried on his shoulder? No that wasn't possible because, the true love never forget, and that's why he gave up his dreams and his life…because he knew the meaning of the love…"_

O0O0O

And that's the end of the first chapter, and now you are wondering where the adventure is in that story? Well the action is coming in the next chapters; the first chapter told you some stuff about the myth, so you can imagine what comes? Can you?

I made some changes at the myth!Sorry but I have to; if I wanted the story go on…

to be continiued...


	2. Chapter 2:too good to be true

Chapter 2: Too good to be true…

"Luffy", I whispered

"What is it Nami?"

I tried to reach as the height of his neck. I placed my hands in his shoulders, accomplishing to bring my lips in the height of his ear. When my lip leaned the end of his ear, he froze and I almost heard a click, which emanated from his neck. I took a deep breath and said:

"Promise me, that YOU will never leave me. Luffy promise me that you **WILL NEVER LEAVE ME ALONE!**" With cut breath, I waited for his answer; only one answer would have satisfied me. My heart began to strike more hard and imperative while I was waiting for his answer. He looked -with his big childish eyes- straight to the depth of my eyes, as if he wanted to pass me the answer with his eyes…

"Nami I will never leave you, I will be with you forever", he simply said…

Then he bent and kissed me in my forehead.

I froze, I couldn't move, neither breathe regularly, only I felt, a burn in my forehead. After a few minutes, I understood the importance of words that he had said. Teardrops ran from my eyes, I felt my stomach strangely empty, my hands began to tremble, and suddenly I felt a grin taking shape in my face.

"LUFFY…"I hugged him, and both fell in the floor. He was laughing…

"Oups sorry…" And I felt the temperature in my cheeks went up. I was unable to describe the feeling of held him to my bosom. He stood up and with an abrupt movement; he placed me in his hands, keeping me tight in his breast, transmitting me -even if he didn't want- the heat of his body. I sniff at the smell of his body. He smiled and I blushed. He headed back to my room; he opened the door without makes a lot of noise and let me in the bed.

"Luffy?" I called him.

"What?" He said softly.

"Can you wait here until I change my clothes?" I asked him.

"Sure" he said and turned his back on me.

I changed my clothes, and lied down in the bed. He approached me and kissed me in the forehead; he touched my cheek and smiled. That was very, very sweat.

"Sweet dreams Nami," Luffy softly said.

"Good night Luffy and thank you for everything…"

"I did nothing, now get some rest," he ordered and I obeyed…

...

I woke up, and I felt little weird. I tried to thought, the reason of this feeling.

"Ooo" I said, since the memories from yesterday evening came again in my brain. I smiled. And except the fact that the previous day was weird, my captain acted weird, of course I would be a horrible liar if I claimed that I didn't like saw him acting like this way, but it was still weird and really, really sweat and…perfect! I felt like I was protected and safe. I had never felt like this before, and it was strange. "That idiot" I whispered and half-smiled.

After I wore a dress, combat my hair and washed my face with cold water, I walked outside, heading to the kitchen, I was starving… I opened the door, and Luffy, Robin,Chopper,Franky was there waiting for the dinner to served. As I walked through and sat between Robin and Chopper, Luffy reared his head, smiled and he continued griping about the food.

"Good morning Nami-swaaan…" Sanji smiled.

"Good morning nee-chan..." Franky said aloud.

"Good morning guys" I laughed.

"Did you sleep well navigator-san?" Robin gently asked.

"Good" I smiled.

"How are you feeling Nami?" Luffy asked. Ussop and Zoro-who has just come in- eyed with curiosity Luffy.

"Fine" I gasped out, and blushed. "Hold on, what the hell was that? Jeez I blushed," I thought while I was looking my idol on the mirror.

I took some coffee, and crabbed one sandwich. I was eating my food in silence while Luffy, who has already eaten his food, stole food from others.

"What the hell is going on with you, can you wait a few seconds?" Sanji screamed the last words.

"I am hungry," Luffy said with his usual heart-breaking expression on his face.

"You are always hungry" this time was Ussop who answered.

"I am going outside" I said little angry and annoyed.

"No ~~Nami-swaaan~~, you shitheads shut the hell up" Sanji warned them.

"No I thing I prefer eat outside my meal, if you don't mind" I smiled.

"Nami-swaaan is an angel when she smiles; she is the sun which colored the sky of my heart, while these morons are trying to bring me to the hell, but…" I closed the door and felt the fresh breeze, which made me shivered with cold. I headed to my wardrobe, took a coat, and walked outside. I moseyed until I reached my chair and lied down.

"Oi Nami, when we will reach island?" Zoro asked when he came outside.

"Three or two hours I guess…" I said while I was about finishing my book.

"Hmm…" He just said.

"Moron" I thought and continued reading my book…

…

"Navigator-san why are you reading again the same book?"Robin asked me.

"I like the story, I guess" I lied. She smiled.

"Robin I thought a really cool game, do you want to join us?" Luffy asked Robin with a huge smile.

"I would like very much Captain," Answered and sat on the floor hearing the others who explained the rules of Luffy's game. They looked very excited with the game. "Even Robin" I sadly thought.

"Nami, do you want to join us?" Luffy asked with curiosity.

"Of course not, I have to finish the book," I said remembering.

"Okay" He said and participated in his silly game.

While I reached in the last line of book, I observed a sign, which said that, the story continued.

"Is…island…! I see an island, and seems beautiful, I wonder if people live there?" Chopper said.

"What you don't know the history of this island…?" Ussop asked him disappointed.

"No what is it?" Chopper asked him curious.

"It said, that in this island are banishment dangerous men, any longer…"

"What?" Chopper asked him terrified.

"Hmm" He said and laughed. "Monsters with ancient powers dominate the island."

"COOOL" Luffy screamed.

"SCARYYY" Chopper cried.

"Whatever" I said.

"You don't believe me, huh, I hope they haven't heard you because I don't know if you will make it exit alive from this island."

"If anyone tries touching my navigator, I will kick his ass," Luffy said.

"He is so brave" Chopper admired.

"Thank you Luffy" I blushed. "Robin, do you know anything about that island?" asked Robin.

"Unfortunately, no, but I was wondering if it has any ancient ruins…" Robin answered.

"I guess we have to find out" I smiled.

We were half hour long from the island. Suddenly clouds presented in the sky, lightings lighted up the dark sky, the waves became wild and impetuous, and the air was dangerously powerful. An enormous wave hit our boat. I looked around, searching something I could kept before I began to give orders for avoid the crash of boat on the rocks. Before I hold something, I rammed my head against the wall.

...

"Nami, Nami wake up" I heard Chopper who was obviously highly-strung.

"Everyone…okay?" I tried to speak.

"Not exactly" Chopper said.

I stood up and saw that we are heading to the rocks. "Turned the ship to the left, we must avoid this skerry." I screamed.

"I can handle that" Luffy spoke. "**Gomu Gomu no Fuusen" **He smiled "The problem fixed, guys what happened?" Everyone had fallen on the floor including me of course.

"Moron, can you control your power next time?" I yelled and hit him on the head. "But since we landed without a problem I guess it's all right…"

"Then why did you hit me?" Luffy cried.

"I felt so" I simply answered.

"It seems very peaceful island" Franky said, sad?

"I hope so" I answered, but I wasn't sure about that.

"The weather totally changed since we landed" Robin said.

"Yes I noticed." I said while I was thinking about that.

"Pity" Luffy said, since he had understood that there wasn't any adventure.

"Oi guys I have to fix the ship" Franky said.

"Any serious damage?" I asked him,

"No nee-chan" He answered

"Whether or not, we have to look around the place for supplies." Sanji spoke to Luffy.

"Yosha!" Luffy said aloud.

"Oi guys wait; we have to split in groups." I ordered. "First group who will go for supplies: Sanji, Luffy, Robin. Second group who will put up a tent and fix the damages of the ship: Franky, Ussop, Chopper. Third group: Me and Zoro."

"Hey why I am with you and what are we going to do?" Zoro asked terrified.

"First you are with me because you owned me money, and second you will carry my stuff, until we reach to the highest place of this island, I want to draw a map for this island" I explained to him.

"Witch-bitch" he whispered.

"Any objections?" I asked.

"NO" everyone said.

"You are so beautiful when you order us" Sanji said with his heart-shape eyes look straight to my eyes.

"You BAKA I do not order anyone" I yelled.

"Sometimes I wonder who is the captain of this ship" Ussop whispered at Luffy.

"I am of course" Luffy said proudly.

"You don't seem though." Ussop said.

"Oi shitheads let's go" Sanji ordered.

"Yahoo" Luffy talked up.

…

The night came peacefully. Everyone had accomplished their tasks, and they were enjoying the special-meal, which Sanji had made.

"This island has everything, exotic fruits and many animals." Sanji said with a smile.

"That's why you make us so special dinner cook-san?" Robin smiled.

"Oh Robin-chwaaan, it is so nice to hear from your beautiful lips these words" Sanji sang.

"Oi Sanji I want meat" Luffy cried.

"You are blind, I am talking with Robin-chwaaan now, shut the hell up" He screamed.

"It's ok cook-san, we can talk later" Robin said politely.

Zoro laughed.

"Why are you laughing, shithead-marimo" Sanji asked him furious.

"No ONE can stand you, lover-cook" Zoro answered.

"Do you want to fight?"Sanji said.

"If you don't scare…"Zoro laughed.

"You two, shut UP" I hit them both.

"Bitch" Zoro said.

After that, everyone relaxed.

"I am a bit sleepy…" Luffy said.

"You got a point, it's pretty late, I thing I am going to my bed." I agreed with Ussop, and left the others.

...

The morning came, and I woke up because of the noise that these morons made. "Jeez I can't even sleep" I thought.

I walked outside, the sun blind me. "Why are you screaming?" I asked them.

"Robin-chan is not here." Sanji explained me.

"Maybe she went for a walk" I told him.

"And why she didn't say a thing to me?" Sanji sadly said.

I headed back to my room. While I was walking, I saw a little note, on Robin's bed.

"_**I went outside for a walk, I will be back soon.**_

_**Robin**__**" **_

I smiled. I changed my clothes and headed back to kitchen.

"Hey everyone, Robin left us a note" I said.

"Oi Nami, what is it?" Luffy asked.

"It says that she went for a walk, and she will be back soon." I answered.

"Nami-swaaan I made a special juice for you." Sanji offered me a glass with juice.

"Mmm, very nice Sanji-kun" I smiled.

…

The hours passed, and Robin still missing. It was almost afternoon and all of us were worried, so we separated in two teams and began searching for Robin in the whole island. We reached in some ancient ruins, and stared searching for Robin. Suddenly I saw some blood in a rock.

"Chopper" I screamed. He came.

"Is that…" I couldn't finish my sentence.

"Yes it's Robin's blood" Chopper answered to my unspoken question.

"Something it is wrong" Zoro said.

"I knew, it was too good to be true." I thought.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

And this is the end of the second chap. I hope you like it XD….please make reviews…!

To be continued…


	3. Chapter 3:The Underworld

The Underworld…

"Chopper find the others, and bring them here" I said to Chopper.

"Should I tell them what we find out?" He asked me sadly.

"Of course, Oi Chopper, take this" It was a Den Den Mushi "We have to go inside, in this castle, so when you arrived, contact with us via this. Ok?"

"Yes Nami" He turned his back on me and run in the forest.

I was left with, Sanji, Luffy. I was a little bit scared for many reasons.

First reason, the building seemed old and it could be destroyed, if in the interior of building became a battle.

Second, I was scared about Robin's life and I have a really bad feeling that one of us was in big danger.

"Nami will you come?" Luffy asked me with a serious face, which face I have seen few times but I knew the meaning of it.

"Yeah sure" I run beside him.

We looked around the building in order to find an entry. After a while, we found a huge stone door.

"Mutton Shot" Sanji said and broke the door.

We advanced in the interior of building; suddenly we felt the temperature in the space falling. Stone statues in forms of scary creatures framed the corridor. In the walls were engraved scenes from murders, funerals, still it showed the way that dead-people followed a certain road in order to enter at one underground cave. A shiver penetrated my entire body. I was so scared, so I couldn't breathe normally.

"Luffy it's getting colder, am I wrong?" I asked him, while my whole body was shaking.

"No, this place it is similar with one other which we have visited. But which place was that?" Luffy wondered aloud.

"You are talking about Thriller Park, am I correct?" Sanji asked him.

"The buildings don't have any resemblance between them." I answered.

"Yeah, I guess you got it right, but…" Luffy tried to finish his sentence.

"But the feelings of something wrong is the same, like something is watching us, and if you haven't noticed it, the air here is strange, I can breathe normal" Sanji shared with us, his thoughts.

"I thought that I was unable to breathe normally, because I am so scared." I said surprised.

"Nami-swaaan if you want, I can give you some air." Sanji offered.

"Thank you Sanji-kun, but I don't think so." I tried to calm down myself.

We walked in silence for a couple of minutes.

"Guys it isn't weird, that…" I started to speak.

"What?" Luffy asked me.

"You shithead, let her finish what this beautiful lips were saying." Sanji yelled at Luffy.

"I gave to Chopper a Den Den Mushi, so when he arrived with the others at the building, would call us and let them know, how they will find us." I explained.

"It is weird." Sanji agreed.

"Perhaps Chopper smelled our scent and followed us." Luffy guessed.

"That makes sense." Sanji considered.

"I hope so," I whispered.

While we were walking, I heard the sound of waves. I run forward in order to confirm my guess.

"Luffy wait…" I said aloud.

"Nami-swaaan what's wrong?" Sanji screamed.

I almost felt in the dark sea-lake. I look around, but the only thing I was able to see, it was the dark water of the sea-lake. "What the hell, it is going on in this place?" I thought. After a couple of minutes, the others come beside me. They were as surprised as I was.

"Cool" Luffy admired.

"What are you finding cool in this creepy place?"Both Sanji and me, yelled at him.

"I don't know exactly…" Luffy said.

"Why…"Sanji started to yelled him.

"Oh leave him; let's see how we are supposed to pass this." I showed with my finger the sea-lake.

"Hmm…" Sanji said while he was thinking a way.

"Oi guys" Luffy said with a big smile in his childish face.

"What" I told him aloud.

"There is a boat." Luffy explained.

"Where?"I asked him.

"Down there."Luffy showed me where he saw the boat.

"But how are we supposed to reach there?" I asked them.

"By following this path?" Luffy suggested and he showed us with his finger the path he was meaning. I turned slowly my face in the direction he showed.

As it was expected, it was a narrow abrupt path, in the end of precipice, which led to the boat.

"Ok…" I said terrified.

"Nami-swaaan let me carry you."Sanji said while his eyes were turning into hearts.

"No I prefer walk alone."I said, and it was basic the truth, I didn't want him to carry me.

Luffy came closer to me, and with abrupt movement he was holding me in his hands.

"What are you doing?"I asked him while I was blushing.

"I carry you, because you are scared. Am I wrong?"Luffy asked me.

"Put her down, now!" Sanji ordered.

"No it is fine, but if your hands lean the prohibited regions of my body, you are dead."I warned him.

"Okay!" He said with a big smile on his cute face.

In five minutes we reached at the place which boat was.

"Wait" I ordered them.

"What is it Nami-san?" Sanji asked me. I looked more carefully in order to figure out what kind of creature was in the boat. I led to the conclusion that it was human, or at least I hope for it.

"Someone is on the boat."Luffy noticed.

"You are genius!"I made fun of him. We came closer to the boat.

"Hello brave people, welcome to Underworld!"The creature spoke.

"Where?" I screamed.

"Supper!" Luffy admired.

The creature came near to the light, revealing his real identity.

"Zo…Zombie" I tried to speak.

"He he he…it's the first time miss, that you see a zombie?" He asked me.

"I guess…"

"Can you lead us to the opposite waterside?" Sanji asked.

"Sure, sure…" He said.

We entered in the narrow boat; we sat the one behind from the other, and the boat began. While I was observing the sea-lake, I distinguished that some strange shades swam in the seabed of sea-lake, with a second look; I realized that they were also zombies. I felt my eyes opening from the surprise and the terror.

"Can zombies swim?" I asked the boatman-zombie.

"No, but the creatures who live in the bottom are the souls of the dead-people."He answered.

"Souls…of dead" I tried to swallow.

"Don't be scared sweetie; the previous woman was braver than you even if she was unconscious, haohao…" He tried to laugh.

"What do you mean _previous woman_?" Sanji asked him.

"The woman that our lord brought with him."He answered.

"Robin…"I whispered.

"Do you know where they went?" Luffy asked him.

"Through that door, at the main room."He explained.

"Yosha" Luffy shouted.

"Bawler" The boatman-zombie whispered. "Haohao…" He suddenly laughed.

"What is funny?" Sanji said.

"You came to take back your friend, huh?" He asked.

"That's right" Luffy answered.

"I would love to see you try." Ironically said.

"What do you mean by that asshole?"Sanji yelled at him.

"Leave him Sanji" Luffy ordered.

"If you want my opinion…" The boatman-zombie stared to say.

"We didn't ask your opinion." I told him. "We have to save our nakama, no matter what" I explained him.

We finally accomplished to reach in the opposite waterside.

"Good-luck guys" He said with an evil grin in his face.

We turned our back to him and walk straight to the door.

"We our strong, right?" I asked them.

"You are with the future King of pirates; you can't ask the obvious things."He smiled to me.

"I will protect you Nami-san." Sanji responded as usual.

"Thanks Sanji-kun."I tried to smile. I took a deep breath and walk into the room.

_Luffy… (The events from Luffy's viewpoint)_

I opened the door and advanced in the interior of room. It was a big room. I looked around, in order to find Robin, and that weirdo. "Mmm maybe I should call her name, so she could understand that we came to save her and tell us where she is hiding…yes that make sense" I thought.

"Robiiiin, Robiiiin where are you, Robi-mmm" Someone stopped me.

"Shhh…. Stop for a minute." Nami told me while she was removing her hand from my mouth. Her hands smelled like oranges.

"Nami your hands smell like oranges" I told her with a smile.

"What? Thanks" She said with a tiny blush on her face. She was more beautiful than the usual while she was blushing.

"I had a small doubt, but now I am pretty sure, but let me introduce myself, I am…" The strange man who appeared from the dark, told us, but a familiar voice stopped him.

"Nami go, go away, he wants you and he is dangerous, escape Nami please." Robin told to Nami.

"Robin, what are you talking about?" Nami asked her.

I couldn't understand what was going on here, did Nami know that man?

"Oh, you are more beautiful than I hope so" The strange man admired my navigator for her beauty "My name is Hades, and I am the lord of this building"

"I am Luffy, the man who will be the Pirate King." I introduced myself.

With the tail of my eye, I saw Nami who had frozen. Did she know something about him?

"You are the King of the Underworld, am I correct?" Nami asked him. What was that? King of the Underworld? I couldn't understand a thing. I was totally confused and really pissed off, "why he is looking at her, like this way" I silently thought.

"You got it right, but you didn't guess one thing." He told her.

"What is it?" Nami said confused and terrified.

"A king needs a queen; can you guess who will be my queen?" He asked her with a strange -ugly with my opinion- smile.

"Who?" She asked him. "Robin?" I thought.

"You…" He smiled at her with an evil smile. Nami fall on the floor, terrified. Teardrops began rolling from her eyes; her entire body began to tremble.

"What did you say fucker?" I was infuriated.

"Relax my friend, first you can take her back, she was just a decoy" He threw Robin on the floor. She was in a really bad shape. "And second her fate is to marry me, and you brought her to me, so kind of you, so I will let you escape from here, but you won't take her." He showed Nami.

"You got it all wrong" I started to explain "We will escape from here with Nami, but before that I will kick your ass bustard… Gomu Gomu No Bazooka" I attacked him.

"Hahaha" He was laughing. "I told you I am the King of the Underworld, I am the death," He simply said.

When my skin touched upon his face, my hand began to burn with a strange way. I felt as if they burned my skin and gashed it, all at the same time… I gathered behind my hand and looked at it astonished. All the skin of my palm had been disappeared the only thing which had remained was the skeleton.

"NoOo" I heard Nami screaming. She was trying to come closer to me but some kind of huge zombies lugged her to their Lord. Then I remembered something:

"_If you hurt Nami's feelings I will kill you...Gen-san warned me._

_I don't want to hurt anyone's feelings…I told him_

_Did you understand kid? If you make Nami cry I will definitely come after you…"_

"I hurt Nami's feelings," I thought. "You bustard, let her go…!" I run after her, but suddenly rocks fell from the wall, and blocked me the view of Nami.

"Luffyyyy…Luffyyyy save me…" I heard Nami's blare.

"Nami, Nami…shit not her…" I thought. "Gomu Gomu No Gatling Gun" I broke the rocks, but it was too late… Nami was taken by these monsters. However, that weirdo was still there.

"Well, well, well… You still seem don't understand who I am…" He told me.

"I don't give a shit, of who you are or what you are; just give me back MY NAMI!" I was furious. I ran as fast as I could to the end of the room.

"Where are you going?" He said and suddenly appeared in front of me and grabbed my hand. "Shit…again the same pain, ugh…" I thought. He threw me on the floor.

"Get away as fast as you can Devil-fruit user, because this place would be soon a lake… Run for your life" I couldn't even move, I had lost my both hands…Sanji lifted me from the ground and headed toward to the exit.

"No I don't want to leave, I have to save Nami" I cried.

"In your condition you are not able to do anything…" Sanji explained.

"I don't care" I told him.

"Shut up and let me think…" Sanji said.

"Think about what?" I asked him. He didn't answer. I didn't care. The only thing I could think about was Nami… "I left her…I broke our promise" and a remembered our conversation:

_« "Promise me, that YOU will never leave me. Luffy promise me that you __**WILL NEVER LEAVE ME ALONE!"**__ Nami actually asked me. The answer was obvious but it seemed she couldn't understand it… what a silly question, like I could ever leave her…_

"_Nami I will never leave you, I will be with you forever" I promised and kissed her forehead»_

The feeling of my lips touching her soft skin is something I could never forget, as I couldn't forget the promise, which I gave to her. Tears coursed down my cheeks.

"Luffy…" Sanji whispered.

We reached the place which boat was.

"Hey you" Sanji called the boatman-zombie. "Can we cross the lake, with your boat?"

"Of course…not, die here…"The zombie told us.

"You…freaking monster." Sanji yelled at him.

"I think if we cut that wall we have a chance to escape" Robin said.

"Gomu Gomu No Kane" I broke the wall.

"Thank you Captain" Robin said.

We run into the passage, we have just made. We walked toward to the spiral-staircase. Actually they walked.

"Sanji, I am fine, I can walk." I told him.

"Sure?" Sanji asked.

"Sure" I said and walked toward to the staircase. We could see finally the exit, when the ground opened in the half. Suddenly hands appeared around my waist.

"Cien Fleur Uingu" Robin said and we flew to the other side. When we reached, we fell in the ground.

"Thank you very much Robin-chwaaan." Sanji thanked her.

"So Robin can fly huh?" I thought. I walked outside and breathed some fresh air.

"Now we have to find the others and tell them the situation." Sanji suggested.

"Yes, let's go" I ordered, but before I made a step forward I heard Chopper's voice.

"Guys, are you all right?" Chopper said with a smile, but before answered to his question…

"Luffy what happened to your hands, and where is Nami? What happened here?" Chopper asked terrified.

"It was a Lord of Underworld or something like that, and took away…Nami" I almost cried when I called her name.

"Nami…He did this to your hands?" Chopper asked.

"Yes"

"Maybe the people from the Dea-Village know how to cure that kind of attacks!" Chopper wondered aloud.

"Did you find a village?" Robin asked him.

"Yeah a small one…" Chopper told her and Robin asked him something, but I didn't care about their conversation. I broke my promise to Nami and that was enough…

…

The people of this island knew a way to heal the damage in my hands, and now I was ready to fight that bustard.

"I can't see Luffy so sad; it is just so heart-breaking." Chopper sadly said.

"Me neither, I have never seen like that the Mugiwara before." Franky admitted.

"He really cares a lot about Nami…" Sanji said…and he shouted a little bit disappointed?

"Come on lover-cook, it is obvious…but he is so stupid to understand or admit it, and Nami is selfish to admit it either." Zoro explained.

"Admit what?" Ussop wondered aloud.

I wasn't stupid, I knew from the very start, how I felt about her. I liked her, from the first time I saw her, when I escaped from that crazy woman. Then, when I made her my nakama, I was amazed from her personality…I've just wanted to become the Pirate King and then offered her the title of Pirate Queen. But basically I wanted her more than every treasure, more than air, or than the title of Pirate King. Without her, I wouldn't be in the Grand Line.

I wanted to smile and make my nakama feel better, but I couldn't. I felt like I had a huge hole in my chests. I was their captain and I have to give them courage and strength to keep on. "Nami will be safe and tomorrow we will go and save her, as always" I thought and tried to smile. I heard a sound, which came from the bushes, something was behind them. A person presented from the bushes…

"Nami?" I said in surprise…

Xxxxx

And this is the end of the chapter, it was a long chapter. I hope you didn't get bored… Anele thank you very much for your support! XD

Don't forget to make reviews… flames expectable!

Dictionary

Cien Fleur Uingu= Robin's attack

Gomu Gomu No Kane= Luffy's attack

Mutton Shot= Sanji's attack


	4. Chapter 4:I will come and save you

I will come and save you…

"Nami?" I said in surprise tune…

"Hey Luffy, I want to talk to you about…"

"Oi Nami we have to tell the others that you are here…" I headed toward to the rest of my crew…

"No, Luffy, wait…I didn't escape or something… I asked him to give me some time, to say a goodbye to you," She explained to me.

I froze; a wave of anger began to paralyze my whole body. My hands began to tremble from rage.

"Do you believe that I won't come to save you?" I asked her while I was trying to calm down myself.

Then, her eyes misted and teardrops began to run in her cheeks. I came closer to her, sweeping with the utmost of my fingers her teardrops, and embraced her tight.

"Luffy, I don't want to get hurt in order to save me," She told me while she was crying.

"Don't you ever say that again…Nami you are my nakama, you are mine…" I tried to explain her that there was no way letting her alone, but as usual, I said too much… She looked at me confused, but then half-smiled.

"Luffy, even if you come to save me from… maybe it is too late and I don't want my first time to be with someone I don't love and…" She said too fast and too complicated to understand what she was talking about…

"Nami relax, and explain me what you are saying, because I didn't get it at all…" I asked her for some kind of explanation.

She took a deep breath; her cheeks became red, as she was moving closer to me. She was even more beautiful when she was blushing, but why she was coming closer, and what was I supposed to do… She reached up to trace the planes of my face, her fingers lingered on mine lips…She moved even more closely to me. I could feel her hot breath in my face; I could smell her sweet breath. She twisted her fingers in my hair. She caressed my lip with her tongue. Our lips leant the one the other. I felt a flame penetrating my body. She kissed me for a small moment and afterwards looked at my face with serious expression, waiting for my reaction. I tasted the flavor that her lips left above mine, orange? She smiled and kissed me again. This time I reacted, I kissed her back with passion and I left my tongue to explore her mouth. Her hands sketched out the muscles of my body. An unknown force me and pull her closer to me.

"Luffy, I want you to be my first; I don't want to risk that… Luffy I love you so much," She said with a huge blush one her face. I really liked the way that these four words sounded together. However, I didn't want, make love with her, when she was afraid of not saving her at time.

"Nami, not now, I will save you so don't rush." I told her. Suddenly, she looked at me sadly, with tears run all over her gorgeous face.

"You don't want me…right?" She asked me? She was so smart, but times like these she was so silly. Well, If love was this weird that you were feeling when a specific person was around you, when you would do anything to see that person smiling again, when you would give up all of your dreams in order to live with that person, then I was in love with her and nothing could change that. However, I didn't want to do something, which she will regret it in the future. But how she managed to come up with that conclusion?

"Nami, I need you more than anything, I will kill anyone who try to take away your smile. I don't want YOU to do something that you will regret in the future… and that's because I love you…" I explained her, while I was hoping that she could understand what I was saying to her.

"Luffy…" She hugged me. She was smiling. I was smiling… She kissed me with passion. She didn't give up. Jeez, she was making it to hard. She moved closely to me, touching with her breasts my naked chest. "Hey, when I took off my shirt?" I wondered. She stopped our kiss and started to suck my neck until she reached to my chest.

"No, Nami stop." I tried to say aloud.

"Why? I want you and you want me, so where is the problem?" She was angry…

"I told you…"

"Ok" She moved away from me, but I locked my arms around her waist and pulled her tight against my body. My lips crushed down hers, I was hungry but not hungry with the familiar way, with a new strange way. I was kissing her so forcefully but she didn't move back, but she responded passionately when we both fell in the ground…We started laughing…

"It's almost midnight…" She announced with a sad tone in her voice…

"Which means you are leaving…?" I guessed.

"Yes" She answered.

"You didn't speak with the rest of them…"

"Well, I had different plans for this night." She said with smile.

"Well, it doesn't matter; tomorrow we are coming to take you back so…" I told her, but when I finished my sentence and looked at her, she was as white as a paper?

"Tomorrow…" She thought. "I have to leave, goodb…" She started to say before I put my finger above her mouth…

"Goodnight you mean Nami, tomorrow will be together…" I smiled to her… She kissed me in my lips and run in the forest. I hated the fact that she was sad… She had a hard time, and I…what I was doing? Why I didn't take her and escape from this creepy island…why? I started to cry. I took a deep breath and scream…

"**NAMI…I WILL DEFINITELY COME AND SAVE YOU…!**" I cried her name repeatedly. When I didn't have the strength to cry, I moved toward to my room in that village, or whatever was it, and fell asleep.

….

I opened slowly my eyes then I examined the room. I inhaled as long as more air I could, and with an abrupt movement, I raised myself upright. I seized a towel from the chair and I directed myself in the stream that was little more outside from the village. The air blew my face. When I reached in the stream I gathered as long as more water as I could in my handfuls and threw it above me, as a result my whole body was wetted, however once again I was not absolutely satisfied, so I dove all my face in the stream. The cold current tried to drift me with his water; however, that was as impossible as for me to relax. The whole night I was unable to sleep. I was feeling so weird inside me, because I was cheerful and insane from the distress the same moment. I didn't fear the version of be defeated, but I feared the cost in order to take her back. I wasn't fool; I knew that it would be very, very difficult to defeat him. Suddenly I felt somebody pulling me from the hair and removing my head outside from water.

"Are you insane?" Sanji asked.

"No, I just…" I tried to explain him.

"Then, WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU DOING ALL THIS HOUR IN THE WATER?" He yelled.

"I was washing my face." I defended myself.

"Jeez, you can't even lie…" He said, and that made me angry.

"And is that so bad?" I told him. He looked at me confused, and then he half smiled and said.

"We are waiting you for the breakfast, don't be late," He told me.

"Oi, wait, I am coming with you." I said, and walked beside him.

"Ok"

…

Everyone was waiting for us…

"Good morning guys…"

"Good morning Captain." Robin smiled kind to me.

The breakfast was really good. I tried to eat as much as I could but, I just…

"Now, I am getting really anxious. Who are you and what did you do to the nonstop eating machine-Luffy?" Ussop said.

"I am ok, Ussop" I said without a smile or anything.

"Oi, I was trying to make you laugh…" Ussop explained.

"Robin chwan, I didn't want yesterday to ask you many questions, but honestly I didn't understand something you said." Sanji asked her with a serious expression.

"You are talking about the fact, that I wasn't just the decoy, for you to come and bring Nami…" She guessed.

"Yeah, can you explain…?"

"Of course cook-san, Hades wanted to read for him, some ancient tablets."

"What was about nee-chan?" Franky asked her.

"Mostly…, the tablets said that the blood of Demeter's daughter, could reanimate five dangerous creatures, but the worst part is that the first drops of blood, which monsters will drink, must be the proof she is virgin, which means pure. Then the monsters will drink the blood from her whole body." Robin explained.

"So he will create a strong army" Zoro made his conclusion.

"From what she said the only thing that you understand was that?" Sanji asked him, while he was really pissed off.

"No, I understand that the monsters will do something creepy." He defended himself.

"So, Nami will be dead after they drink her blood?" Chopper asked anxious.

"No, Hades will give her, his blood, and then Nami will be his forever…" She said sadly.

"But why Nami, I mean it is impossible…to be daughter of some Goddess…" I asked Robin.

"You know that Demetre was Goddess?" Ussop asked me amazed.

"Yes, Nami has read me the story with her…daughter…" Then I understand, almost, "So Nami is daughter of Demetre?" I thought aloud.

"Not exactly, she just has some relation with Demetre, I don't know exactly what, but as it seems the myth wasn't a lie, is the reality…"

"So if we don't make it at time, she will be his?" Sanji asked Robin.

"No, basically, she will be dead."

"WHAT?" Everyone said aloud.

"The second part of the myth said:_ The girl found out that her true love was after so many years alive in the Underworld, but when she searched him the only thing that she found, was his dead-body. She was sad, so her spirit went away from her body in order to find her love. The King-Hades has only her body, but he was frothy, and he didn't realize the difference. When Zeus learnt about the incident, he created an illusion of Demeter's daughter and sent her to her mother." _She finished her story_._

"Her true love…" I whispered.

"Yes Luffy, her true love" Robin told me.

"So how will we enter to this building?" Franky asked.

"When we escaped from there, I noticed some corridors, so I guess we can find one, break the wall and enter," Sanji suggested.

"We won't enter from the place you escaped?" Ussop asked.

"Unfortunately no, because in order to kill us he destroyed the place." Robin explained.

"Oi, some of us will go, for example Robin and Chopper stay here." Zoro suggested?

"Swordsman-san I will be fine" Robin smile to him, and Zoro blushed a little.

"Yosh, the plan is ready, so we go everyone." I announced, and started walking forward.

"Oi, oi Luffy, what is the plan?" Ussop asked me, while he was following me.

"We break the walls until we find a passage." I told him

"Well Mugiwara I have a better idea." Franky told me.

"What?" I asked.

"We have to be quiet till we found them, so there is a way, I can find out the passage, without anyone noticed that we are searching for it." Franky explained.

"Yosha, Franky do your best…" I told him with a smile. I had almost everyone, and soon I would get Nami too, and somehow I felt safer…

End of Chapter…

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter… Tell me the things that you like or dislike by making reviews…flames acceptable…future M scenes… Please make reviews…thanks for reading this…I don't own One Piece…next chapter: will Luffy save Nami without losing any of his nakama? Will he make it at time to save her? Waiting till the next chapter…**


	5. Chapter 5:The great warrior of the sea

New chapter...I don't own One Piece..sorry for not updating...enjoy x)

A great warrior of the sea

Creeping, really creeping. I closed my eyes, but the feeling of their hands touching me was frightening and disgusting…Some zombies-wives of Hades-, were washing my wedding dress while others were brushing my hair… I felt like I was in those kinds of nightmares, there when you cannot escape, but you are still moving foreword with the hope that everything is going to end. But I didn't want to know the end, I was afraid of it… What if, I wasn't able to see my cremates or my family again? I felt so powerless, the scene faded as I closed my eyes…  
Luffy's Pov.  
I moved forward avoiding a zombie or whatever that thing was, I looked around for a door or something, so we could move on, without wasting time here… I had to keep my strength for the Hates…  
"Robin, the Hate is really strong?" I tried to hear her answer from the opposite side of the room.  
"His name is Hades, and according to Myth, he is Lord of the Underworld, so I guess he is strong" Robin answered.  
"And I was wondering what kind of Lord he could be…" Zoro said.  
"Do you doubt something? Do you doubt my Robin-chwaan?" Sanji asked him furiously.  
"Guys stop," I commanded.  
"Yes captain." Both said.  
"Robin and Franky show us the way" I punched a zombie straight on his head.  
"Sure" They moved forward showing us the way. We were walking for a long time, without stopping. I could even hear my heart, beating faster and faster. I was sweating, and I was actually feeling eager and that was not happening every day.  
Everyone was quite and serious, sign that this was going to be difficult. Somehow, I felt strange too… I was unsure, eager about the cost of getting her back...I started to think of something else, or I tried. We were walking without any obstacles in our way…I was loosing my patience I started to run. No one asked why I was doing this…probably felt in the same way as I did… I just kept running without stopping … the minutes were passing; maybe the game was already over? Without even trying? I sped up.  
"Hey, Luffy wait...slow down!" Ussop said  
"We have no time..." for unknown reasons he froze "What's wrong?" I asked him  
"Nothing" He simply said and then tried to keep up with me.  
"Captain-san, I can see a big door in front of us…" Robin screamed  
"Me too, so let's move forward," I screamed in an enthusiasm tone. Everyone smiled.  
"Mugiwara-san do you have the gloves that I gave to you?" Franky asked  
"Yes, Gear second…Gomu Gomu No Bazooka" I ruined the door and walked in the room. It was a huge room with white flowers and a dark river in the one side. It was dark because the only light was coming from a huge crystal. I searched the room with my eyes looking for Nami, and I finally saw her. She was next to crystal which lighted was emphasizing her white skin. She was wearing a long strapless white dress, and somehow her hair had extended, they were reaching to her waist. In the top of her head, she was wearing a shining tiara with diamonds. Her appearance was breathtaking. Then I focused in her eyes, they were shining as if she wanted to cry, or she was crying.  
"Oh, you have come to watch ceremony… So nice of you" Hades said.  
"I come to take back MY navigator…" I screamed.  
"So, it is only your navigator huh? I am sure you will find other..." He said, and I searched for Nami's eyes. When I found them, I saw uncertainty in her…  
"I think that I am saying things again and again. I want only her to Be MY NAVIGATOR, but since you do not understand I have to kick your ass, so you won't make her sad again…ever again," I almost yelled  
"Well, I guess I have to show you who is making the rules here… If you leave right now my island I will let, your nakama free…Well you nakama who don't scare, because it was one of them who pretended the dead. Like I my wives wouldn't understand who is alive…" He smiled  
"Your what?Uh.." Suddenly, ten creatures were walking towards to us. "What are they?" I wondered aloud.  
"Oh, they are zombie…" Hades explained…  
Two walked next to Nami… "So he wants Nami become something like his previous wives?" I freaked out, only in the thought of never seen Nami's face smiling, arguing or screaming again… I wouldn't let this happening…But "Wait, he said that If I leave the island he will let my nakama? Where are they?"  
"What have you done to my comrades?" I asked him  
"Nothing serious, I just took their abilities and strength and closed them into this crystal."  
"Why are you telling me where you have it?" Ussop stood next to me  
"Because, you are alone, and you won't be able to break my crystal," Hades laughed.  
"I am not alone, I have Ussop with me…" I yelled.  
"Oh, yes…" He laughed again  
"Don't underestimate us…" I looked at Ussop and he nodded. "Gear third, Gomu Gomu No Giant Axe"  
"Immortal's strength" Hades screamed and caught both hands and threw me in the wall.  
"Even if you are wearing those gloves, I am stronger than you…and I can destroy your bones with many ways" He smiled  
"My na…..a" I tried to call them, but only a powerless whispered sounded…  
"Where are you going, my lovely bride?" He talked to someone… I couldn't barely understand what was going on, maybe the hit in my head, had made me felt dizzy… Soft hands touched my neck, checking if I was alive? After two seconds, I recognized her perfume, I smiled…  
"Nami…" And then everything went black…  
Nami's Pov…  
"Luffy…" I was shocked. "He can't be dead, no way… What I am thinking? His heart is beating…he is going to be fine…I have to check the others…somehow…but is Luffy going to be ok?" I had to move fast and check my other crewmates… Before, I left Luffy's side, I kissed him in his cheek and ran as fast as I could to find the others…  
"Where are you thinking you are going?" Hades said and with a movement of his hand, he showed to his zombie to catch me.  
"LET ME GO…" I screamed and tried to escape from their strong handhold. But they were too strong, and I was too weak…  
"Haihaihai…You think that you can escape…My dear, you are just fooling yourself…Everyone would be dead soon…And because I know you want to see your nakama…Zombies, show her our new friends…" He laughed hard.  
I looked at his face with horror… "What am I am going to see?" I wonder… In the hands of zombie-slaves, my nakama seemed powerless or even worse…  
"Lifeless… Isn't this your first thought when you are looking at them?" He said in full of joy voice… Opposite, I was speechless…  
"Hmm…let me explain you… Do you see this big crystal? Is not a common one…I a collector of strength, with that one I select powers by taking them from others… Then, what has left is an empty body…" He explained.  
"But, they are alive after that, I mean you only take their abilities…" Ussop said in a hysterical voice…  
"Oh, you are still here…I guess I forgot you… Well, I will explain to you because you are a bit slow… I take everything…memories, abilities, emotions… but all this make the strength of each person" He laughed.  
"And how is it possible this crystal to break?" He asked him  
"Well, it isn't something that you can do, because only a brave hearted person can burn the collector of life…" He explained.  
Ussop started to tremble, and I knew that he had reached his limits… I knew he wanted to help me, our nakama, our captain but he didn't know a way of doing this…  
"Ussop, help me stand uppp…" Luffy tried to speak… The same moment, the zombies dragged me near my nakama, and the putted handcuffs with spikes… "What the hell…?" I whispered.  
"Oh, sweetie this handcuffs are specially for you, because if you move you will be bad damaged…so do not even think about it, I want you beautiful…" He smiled  
"You bastard, how are you daring do this to Nami?" Luffy yelled… He was standing again, in front of me, more furious than ever…  
"Oh, you are alive again?" he laughed…  
"Gear second…" Luffy whispered…  
"So, you are still wanted to fight? You have to understand something, in the end I will be the winner…" He said  
"No, you have to understand something, this is not a competition with a winner, this are the lives of my nakama…" He screamed and started his attack…  
"LUFFY…" I cried and tried to release from this handcuffs… but this was impossible and the spikes pierced my skin… I screamed…the pain was horrible.  
"NAMI…" Luffy looked at me and the same moment accepted a punch from Hades…  
"Luffy…Luffy…LUFFY!" I was repeating and again his name, like I would survive from this pain by calling him…  
"Gomu Gomu No Jet Gatling" He punched Hades right on his face.  
"Well, you are strong but for me this is nothing…" Hades smiled like a devil  
"Not anymore…" Ussop screamed…  
"Ussop?" I called him, and he replied with a smile.  
"Nami, I am going to save all of us…" He winked…  
"Haihaihai… you think that you can destroy the crystal? What a silly thought of someone who is scared so much…" Hades looked at him, unsure…  
"I AM NOT SCARED…I AM GOING TO PROTECT MY FRIENDS!" He screamed and with a quick move, he saved all of us…  
"BLAZE STAR!" He screamed and a big fire burned the crystal…  
"No way…" Hades couldn't say a thing and the next moment he was shaking violently while the strength of the crystal was moving out of his body and was going back to his owners…  
"Now, you are not going to survive…even if this is the last thing I will do…" In some seconds he was next to Ussop and the next moment stabbed him right on his heart…  
"USSOP!" Luffy screamed and tears starting running through his eyes…  
I could not believe that my nakama, my friend was… I did not want to…  
"Ussop…" I whispered unable to scream  
"Haha…I am happy because I have finally accomplished my dream…I became a brave warrior of the seas…I protected my friends in any cost…I am so happy…Guys I feel so lucky for getting in my road…For meeting you…all of you…Please leave out of here and move on in our dreams… I am sorry captain for not continuing our adventure together…But I am happy for helping you… I want only one thi..ng.. don't ever tell to Kaya for my death…Let her believe that I am alive with my father…And tell her how much I love hheer…Say my good-byes to Ussop-pirates…Bye…" And then with a smile on his face, he stayed still…  
"USSOP…USSOP…USSOP…" Luffy was crying and hugging him… I wished to be able to do this too, but I couldn't…I just kept shaking violently…  
"You soon of a bitch… You are going to pay for this…you are not going to survive…" Luffy looked at Hades with a dead-glare…  
To be continued…  
Oh…I am sorry for my long absence…so sorry…I got no excuse… I am such a bad person for letting Ussop die here…but I thought that this good is good, because Ussop's dream was to become a great and courageous pirate…and he accomplished his goal…Well thank you for reading this :D …I am waiting at your reviews… flames expectable…


	6. Chapter 6:Epilogue

Epilogue

«_"You soon of a bitch… You are going to pay for this…you are not going to survive…" Luffy looked at Hades with a dead-glare…_»

I was just looking, unable to do anything. My heart was beating so loud, my knees felt weak. I have just lost my friend, and now what? Was I going to lose the rest too? Robin, Zoro, Chopper, Sanji, Franky… Luffy. I could not have accepted that because all my life I was collecting treasures and now that I've finally found the most precious treasure of my life, I won't let it go so easily. I stood up –not realizing that I had fallen down- and I started moving towards to Hades. Luffy was fighting him with all his might, and the rest were coming closer to help him. Each one of us was in a really bad shape but I knew that none of them would have stopped fighting until they were all dead. "

"Even if I no longer have the power that crystal was giving to me, I am still strong. You all die here; this is the end of your journey" Hades spoke as he punched Luffy.

Then the battle became wilder than before. Everyone was fighting, everyone was wounded but it didn't matter. They were fighting for the loss of their nakama; they were in great pain for me. I stood besides Robin, but I didn't know what I could do.

"Navigator-san, please step aside. You are badly wounded, so please move," Robin pleaded

"I want to help; you are here because of me, Ussop died because of me. So, what is wrong fighting or dying with you guys?" I yelled and I saw Sanji looking at me with an apologetic face.

"Nami-san, we are here to save you, Ussop died in order to save you. So, even if we are going to die here, you must live and fulfill your dreams for our sake. So please let us protect you" She kissed my forehead and attacked to Hades.

"Nami, please be patient my love. I will kill them and then we can live together, forever," He was laughing as he promised me that he would come after me and kill my friends. I just couldn't have taken it anymore, I had reached my limits…An uncontrollable force was growing inside me, and made me wanting to scream…

"STOP IT!" I yelled at the top of my lungs, and everyone stopped fighting. Many of the zombie-slaves fainted while some others seemed powerless.

"I am feeling weak" Franky spoke

"Me too…" Chopper pouted

"I am not sure…but I think" Robin said in a skeptical tone

"What?" I asked

"Navigator-san, I think you have…"

"A special power, I know…isn't she great?" Hades said proudly

"You are so pathetic. Using a woman's power in order to hide your own weakness" Sanji spoke at him, and his voice showed how much he hated him

"It doesn't matter…" Luffy attacked again

"You don't give up, huh?" Hades said amused

"I never give up…GEAR THIRD!"Luffy screamed "Any last words?" Luffy asked him

"What?" Hades whispered unsure of Luffy's next move.

"ANY LAST WORDS?" Luffy screamed and he disappeared for some seconds. Hades seemed for first time scared. He was looking around trying to find Luffy.

"Where are you? Where are you? Show up yourself!"He screamed repeatedly. He was becoming desperate; he was feeling probably for first time the danger. The others had stopped fighting him and some of them were smiling. I looked at Robin, not understanding what was going on. Her smile was even brighter… Oh, I understood… It was finally over. I didn't feel relieved neither relaxed. But at very least, I knew that the worst is done…and the war is won

"Why are you all smiling? I am going to kill you, burry you alive. I have won, I am the king" His hands were shaking, sweating was streaming down his face. I knew the feeling of being scared, of knowing that you are all alone. I was feeling that way a long time ago. But I knew that what he was feeling was much, much worst. I didn't know if he was just a human…I doubted it.

Suddenly, Luffy appeared and punched Hades with such a force that I could have helped but wondering if Luffy was all right. His eyes winded from the sock, his face and clothes were covered with his own blood.

"I lost…I-I am dyi-i-ing," He whispered and his cold face became emotionless. Just like that, he stood still, forever. There was a moment of silence when the ground started shaking violently. Rocks were falling from the top of the cave and the zombie-slaves were disappearing one by one. The crystal was in pieces, and soon everything there would be in pieces too.

"Luffy, guys" I called them, starting walking towards to them but I felt my mind going slowly numb and the whole place was fading to black…

…

"Nami…" I screamed and caught her before she was crushed by a huge rock. Her injured face was pale; blood was still in her hands. She seemed so tired and…sad.

"We should get the hell out of here" Zoro spoke and took in his arms Ussop.

"Should we make our own path?" Sanji asked

"The place is falling apart, what should we do Captain-san?" Robin was looking desperate

"Destroy anything it gets on our way" We started running but as I passed the broken crystal, I saw my reflection and somehow the image made me feel warm inside. Nami in my arms wearing the ripped white dress, it seemed right. Of course, I would prefer if she was awake and not injured, but…I finally understood her great importance in my life…She was not a simple friend, a simple comrade, she was something different. Every time she was near to me, my heart was starting beating faster, and I just could have never let anyone hurt her, made her cry…I wanted to be the one who will make her laugh, smile… I wanted to be the one who will always protect her, because she was always the place where I could have found peace. When I was desperate, she was the only person who I could have shown my weakness, because I knew that her faith in me was unshaken. And, I had to almost lost her in order to finally realize…how much I love her…

"Luffy, hurry up" Chopper yelled and I followed them. I looked for one second the now destroyed place and then followed my friends, my family…

_Many years later…_

_«I never learnt the end of the myth…Did she save him? Did she try to? Or she continued take caring of her tangerine tree? Back then, when I was in Hade's island, I thought that this specific myth was describing my story, but I was wrong in so many ways. In the story, Persephone had no friends who would have came and saved her, but I did. Because of that, I lost one of my most precious friend, but I didn't lose the man that I loved… The sadness for the death of my friend left a huge wound in my heart but it was always reminding me, that I had people who cared about me more than I did for myself… _

_It has been so many years but I remember everything as they had happened only yesterday…but now I am happy… I am pretty sure; I have never felt so happy in my whole life…»_

"Momma, Ace punched me" The six year old child cried and ran towards to his mom

"Come on sweetheart I am pretty sure, you will be just fine. Ace, why did you punch Ussop?" The orange haired woman looked at her other son

"It was an accident" Ussop's twin brother spoke

"Ace…"She spoke in a deadly serious voice

"He pissed me off, he is such a crybaby. He isn't like dad" The little boy looked with pity and his brother

"I want to be brave and I am brave and strong," He answered back

"No, you are not…you are a crybaby"

"I am brave"

"You are not"

"I am" The young mother was getting really pissed off and when she was about to explode her husband came

"Ace, when I was kid, I was a crybaby too. But you are the big brother and you have to help him" The raven haired man smiled kindly

"He is only four minutes older," The young woman whispered

"What's your point?" He looked at her confused. She sighted and kissed him in the cheek.

"Where are you going?" He asked her as he was heading to the kitchen, or to be more specific to the only person who was capable of cooking in this ship.

"To help Bellemere with her studies, her teacher is busy today" The woman entered to her daughter room…

The night came peacefully as ever. The only sound that they could have heard was the one of the waves. The woman touched her husband's bare chest, caressing his old but huge scar. He was sweating, but she did not mind, in fact she liked it. She started kissing his chest when she heard her man speaking or trying to speak

"It's been so many years and I still feel powerless when you are doing these things to me" She licked the bottom of his lips and giggled

"Well, I can say that you are only getting better…and I don't even know how this is possible. You always surprise me" She listened to his steady breath and hugged him even tighter

"Tomorrow we will be reaching his hometown… How will she react…You know, she is probably thinking that he is still alive" He spoke in a concerned voice

"I don't know actually, but I guess we will find out. I wish he was here…"

"He is here; he is always in our hearts just like my brother. They have never left even for a second…" He kissed her forehead

"Do you think that the stupid green head would be a good father to my nee-san's child?" She thought aloud and the man beside her laughed

"He will be fine, and my sure the child will grow up perfectly fine. Just like our kids" He smiled

"Yeah, with a crazy lover ever single cook, a robot psycho man, a perverted skeleton and a cute animal-man…" She remained silent for a moment and then half smiled "But still I think we couldn't have been more perfect" she laughed and her husband joined her

"I totally agree with you" He slowly reached her full lips and kissed her with a burning passion. Her lips welcome his force and joined his dance offering them a feeling that could never have been replaced… So, they continued living with their family, friends along with them and their angels standing always by their side…

…_The end…_

I am so sorry for not updating… I just didn't feel like it and I preferred not to write something that I would not have liked. So this is it, I am really happy that this story has finally came to its end. My first story…Oh gosh…

I want to thank **EVERY ONE OF YOU FOR YOUR REVIEWS… **always helping me :D thanks guys! 

As you noticed I change the rating because I changed my mind for a scene, so yeah… I am sorry if I disappointed anyone :D The funny thing it that my other One Piece story will be M-rating…yeah whatever… 

I preferred not to name the characters in the last paragraphs, I hope you don't mind…

Well, thanks for reading this, I hope you've enjoyed it… I am waiting your reviews, tell me if you liked the ending or not :D 

Well, good bye guys :D


End file.
